Unas vacaciones muy locas :3
by Atenea.2395
Summary: Los chicos están de gira y su último concierto es California y es justo ahí dónde sus destinos se cruzaran con 4 chicas latinas que están de vacaciones y son fans de ellos... ;) habrá muchas aventuras y romances... las invito a leer esta loca y rayada historia :D


Era un nuevo día en Palm Woods para sus habitantes, todo parecía ir tranquilo o esa creía la mayoría, pues hasta medio día no había ni rastros de los chicos terremoto de Big Time Rush y eso era muuuy raro… Bitters ya estaba algo paranoico, incluso la Jennifers extrañaban a Carlitos. Pues al parecer ya todos estaban acostumbrados a que esos cuatro chicos hicieran algo peligroso o emocionante en aquel lugar; los días eran iguales desde hace unos dos meses y eso era debido a que Big Time Rush estaba de gira. Pero ya faltaba poco para el regreso de esos custro revoltosos y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Y mientras las cosas estaban tranquilas en Palm Woods, los chicos de BTR se encontraban en un hotel cinco estrellas en California. La gira estaba viento en pompa como se dice, Kendall y Carlos se encontraban en la sala de la suite que ocupaban y desde ahí escuchaban a sus fanáticas que estaban fuera del hotel coreando como locas las canciones de la banda.

- Último concierto amigo… realmente estoy agotado – dijo Carlitos mientras se tiraba al sillón.

- Carlitos eso sólo fue el ensayo de audio, el concierto es en la noche – le respondió Kendall que igual que el más bajo se tiró en otro sillón.

- ¡¿Qué?! No puede seeer – el moreno iba a quejarse pero al escuchar corear a su fanáticas se retracto – esas chicas si que tienen bastante pulmón… sin ellas no seríamos nada – sonrió.

- Hay que salir a verlas por la ventana – propuso kendall.

- ¡si! Antes de que salgan James y Logan de la ducha. – los dos amigos se miraron cómplices.

Los dos se levantaron de los sillones para ir a ver sus fans cuando escucharon un grito desgarrador que provenía de unos de los cuartos de baño. Preocupados fueron corriendo y al abrir la puerta vieron que se trataba de James.

- ¡Hey! – grito el chico guapo – toquen antes de entrar – James estaba en la ducha desnudo y sus amigos solo atinaron a darle la espalda.

- Hubiéramos tocado la puerta si tú no hubieras gritado de esa forma James. – contento molesto Kendall.

- ¿por qué gritaste? – fue el turno de hablar de Carlitos.

- Es que mi acondicionador se acabó y ahora tengo que utilizar el del hotel – contento inocentemente el castaño.

- ¡¿Es enserio?! – gritaron al unísono sus amigos.

- James deja de comportarte como tu personaje, estamos en la vida real, no grabando la serie amigo.

- Lo siento chicos, es que realmente estoy cansado y ustedes saben que cuando estoy exhausto se sale el James Diamond. – dijo desde la ducha.

- Te entendemos James, ahora termina de bañarte rápido que Gustavo…

- Antes de que Kendall termine de hablar, el rey de Roma apareció.

- ¡¿Peeeerros dónde están?!

* * *

Mientras Gustavo daba indicaciones a sus perros, cuatro mejores amigas que estaban de vacaciones se encontraban en su departamento aburridas, ellas eran latinas (ustedes pueden escoger el país que quieran), de repente una de ellas prendió la tele y vio que Big Time Rush iba a dar un concierto en California.

- ¡Haaaaa por Dios BTR en California! – grito la mayor de ella, Daniela de tez clara, ojos pardos, cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado.

- Nooo me digas – contesto con sarcasmo, la chica blanca, Milagros, ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro.

- Hey no seas así con Dani – habló la menor, Calipso de tez canela, ojos marrones oscuros, el cabellos algo rojizo y un poco ondulado.

- Calipso déjalas sabes que al final ellas siempre resultan peleando… - y por último habló otra de las mayores, Elizabeth de tez morena, ojos anaranjados cabello azabache y lacio.

- Calipso y Elizabeth esperaban ver una discusión entre sus dos amigas, pero eso nunca llego y vieron cmo ellas las miraban con cara de querer explotar de alegría.

- Ho ho mira esas caras las conozco… - dijo la morena.

- ¡¿Mily estás pensando lo mismo q yo?! – grito Dani

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Vamos al concierto de BTR – las dos empezaron a saltar como locas.

- ¡Hey dejen de saltar!... chicas no les va a alcanzar para las entradas. – les dijo Calipso

- Además estamos recontra ajustadas con los gastos en este departamento.

- Por eso ni se preocupen… - Mili y Dani se miran con cara de haber tramado algo

- A que no adivinan que tenemos en nuestras manos. – dijo juguetona

- ¡Dedos! – respondió Eli a lo que sus amigas la miraron raro - ¿Qué no?

- Ahora que hicieron par de locas…

- ¡Ganamos el concurso para las entradas de BTR! – gritaron las dos.

- O.o ooooooook

- Siiii y además nos dieron cuatro entradas vip :p – Mili abrazo a sus dos amigas que no salían de la sorpresa.

- Entonces por qué se emocionaron tanto al ver que venia BTR si ya sabían. – comentó la mayor.

- Eli deja de ser aguafiestas por favor… además sabes que es mi banda favorita.

- A mí solo me gusta por Logan porque mi banda favorita es… - no dejaron terminar de hablar a Mili.

- No nos importa estamos hablando de BTR punto…bueno bueno Calip dime que no quieres ver a James.

- ¿Yo?... pff noooo…

- Aja y yo…

- Ya! Esta bien si quiero verlo ok u.u . – admitió Calip y Eli se rió en su cara.

- Y tú no te burles Eli porque bien que quieres ver a Kendall si o no.

- ¿Quién, yo?

- Noooo tu otro yo que quiere jugar yo-yo… - la pelirroja comenzó a reí sola de lo que había dicho a lo que sus amigas solo la ignoraron.

- A mí no me gusta Kendall… que quede claro…

* * *

Bueno y así las chicas discutieron por un buen rato hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron ir al concierto de Big Time Rush. Llego la noche Dani y Mili eran las más emocionadas; mientras que Eli y Calipso estaban impacientes porque sus amigas se demoraban mucho, pues no sabían q ponerse.

Eli: chicas apúrense quieren?

Calipso: vamos a llegar tarde chicas…. – las dos estaban en la sala todas lindas y listas para el concierto.

Mili: ya salimos! – gritó desde su recamara.

Una hora más tarde salieron Mili y Dani que decidieron ponerse lo que se habían puesto primero…. Típico en nosotras las chicas. Bueno para no hacerla más larga las chicas subieron a un taxi y llegaron al concierto, las chicas estaban apretadas pero no les importaba, de repente casi se quedan sin voz y sordas por lo gritos eufóricos de las fanáticas (os) que empezaron en cuanto vieron a los chicos entrar en el escenario.

Kendall: ¡¿hola chicas cómo están?! – el público gritó más y los chicos de BTR sonrieron su público siempre los llenaba de alegría y así abrieron el concierto con "_**24/seven"**_… todo era normal, pero Eli observaba que Kendall era el único que no se acercaba a las fans* y eso lo mal interpreto.

Eli: Calipso me parece q Kendall es creído…

Calipso: ¿Qué?! No te escucho! – bueno en realidad no era que no lo escuchara, sino que estaba tan concentrada viendo a James que prestaba atención a lo que su amiga le decía.

Eli: ¡Que Kendall es creído! - Grito exageradamente justo cuando la canción había terminado y todo el mundo la escucho, incluido los chicos de BTR. Kendall puso cara de poker face y se quedó mirándola…..

Dani: te escucho…

Mili: si te vienen a llevar…

Calipso: no te conozco…

Dani: yo tampoco… - sus tres amigas le dieron la espalda.

Eli: graaacias a-mi-gas – ella estaba realmente sonrojada y todo por la culpa de la pelirroja.

Las fanáticas mataban a Eli con la mirada, y los chicos reaccionaron.

Logan: ¿se están divirtiendo?! – las chicas volvieron a gritar

Mily: Logan! Te amo! - grito con todas sus fuerzas pero Logi no la miro.

Kendall: quiero invitar a una fan para que suba al escenario y cante con nosotros…

Público: aaaaaaaa! yo yo ! – las chicas se empujaban, Carlos James y Logan sabían lo que haría Kendall y no pudieron evitarlo.

Kendall se acercó a donde estaban las chicas latinas y le extendió la mano a Eli…

Eli: ¿yo? O.o

Kendall: si tú ven…- Eli no iba a aceptar pero sus amigas la empujaron, era eso o morir ahí aplastada por otras fans y Kendall la ayudo a subir al escenario.

James, Carlos y Logan: hola

Eli: hola – respondió nervios y con cara de traumada.

Kendall subió a Eli al escenario porque era su venganza después de que ella grito que él era un creído…pero lo q él no sabía es que Eli cantaba muy bien, incluso mejor que él…. Logan: ¿Te sabes Music Sounds Better? – le pregunto en el oído

Eli: s-s-si.

Carlos: no te pongas nerviosa solo nos ayudaras con el coro. – le sonrío tan cálidamente que a Eli se le fueron los nervios y le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Minutos después empezó la canción y los chicos empezaron a cantar, cuando le tocaba su parte de la canción a Kendall se acercó a Eli para intimidarla, pero ella se armó de valor y se dijo así misma _no podrás conmigo_, así que cuando llego al coro ella canto tan bien, que todo el mundo se animó más y los chicos se quedaron boqui abiertos, fue entonces que Eli siguió cantando y se acercó bailando a Kendall muy sensual. Y así término la canción y Eli estuvo a punto de bajar del escenario.

James: espera no nos has dicho tu nombre…

- Mi nombre es Elizabeth…

Carlos: gracias Eli…

James: cantas muy lindo

Logan: un día de estos te buscaremos ¿tienes amigas?

Eli: siiiii y se volverían locas si les hablan…

Kendall: bueno bueno tenemos q seguir con el concierto…

Después Eli se reunió con sus amigas, así que a los hicos no les quedo nada más que seguir con el concierto.

Mili: yo debería estar cantando a lado de Logan

Calipso: para la otra será querida amiga…

Dani: jajaja si es que regresa…- Mili la miro con cara de poto y después de dos largas horas que para ellas fue muy cortas… acabo el concierto y empezaron a salir….

Calipso: wuau ame los pantalones apretados de James…

Mili: cuando no tu… viendo traseros nada más

Dani: Carlitos tiene una sonrisa perfecta- otra que estaba con cara de idiota igual que Calip.

Eli: claro es perfecto para ti amiga.

Dani: que me estas tratando de decir…

Eli: yoo nada…

Mili: ya párenle no quiero ver como dan todo un espectáculo en la calle señoritas.

Las chicas estaban caminando hacia su departamento coreando las canciones de BTR, cuando una limosina se paró a lado de ellas… eso era raro las cuatro se miraron alzaron los hombros y siguieron caminando, hasta que la limosina para cortándoles el paso y de ella se bajó Logan Henderson

Logan: hola chicas ustedes deben ser las amigas de Eli… ¿verdad? – las cuatro chicas se quedaron atónitas al verlo, porque si él estaba ahí y con la limusina significaba que los otros chicos también estaban ahí.

* * *

Bueno chicas no sé que tal les parezca esta loca idea, se pueden identificar con cualquiera de las chicas y decirme cómo quieren de repente que sean las personalidades de las chicas… espero que la continúen porque se vienen muchas sorpresas. :D

N/A:

1. Eso de que Kendall no le da las manos a sus fans fue porque justo me acorde de su entrenamiento que recibieron antes de su primer concierto.

2. Voy mezclar ciertas cosas de las series, pero también lo combinaré con sus verdaderas personalidades y lo que aman en realidad los chicos… espero que les guste.

3. Y lo más importante es que se puedan identificar con una de estas chicas y de que país son…. Pues ustedes eligen el país :D


End file.
